Spike The Hedgehog
Information Spike the Hedgehog is a Freedom Fighter who is great with speed, has a few abilities and quite a well-known person throughout the planet. Appearance Spike is a cyan Hedgehog with hair, white gloves, gold eyes, peach skin, white socks, and blue shoes with a white stripe. Spikes appearence sometimes changes, usually its his shoes changing, or his entire look. Personality Initially cocky, childish and arrogant, Spike's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. Dark The Demonhog and his team often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears and depression. But despite some childish attitude, Spike is heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. However, when Spike fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Spike and Dark were Kids and Dark would always fight Spike, Dark winded him up and made him angry, After Spike is really angry or had enough, Spike was set on killing Dark or other members of Team Demonic, even mutilating an innocent man (by accident), mistaking him for a sociopathic black suited man. He also destroyed Eggmans in the process of trying to stop him. History Spike's Father was bitten by a venomous snake at young age, This turned him into a sociopathic and evil person over time. Because of this, when Spike was born, his evil took over and made his father go completey evil, leaving Spike to never be seen again. Growing up without a father made Spike a sad and lonley kid, he'd always hide his depression and get touchy when someone would say "father". He met Team Demonic by getting into a fight with them on Angel Island after team demonic were use as scspegoats and called Spike a theif, along with meeting Team Demonic, he met Rawky the Echidna, they'd always argue though. One day going through the forest, he encountered a lab which had belonged to Tech the Tanooki they became friends, and he gave Spike the Omnitrix. Spike started a little hero career using the Omnitrix as his equipment, he met foes and allies, but intergalatic aliens were after Spike to get the Omnitrix off of him. Spikes mom also introduced him to Arale's Daughter Cosmic gave hin an attitude change in friendship, Spike then soon hung out with Tech more, and after Dr. Robotnik attacked, Spike and Rawky were forced to work together, it brought them closer and a friendship started. A few years later, the Omnitrix is off Spike, and he has formed a friend/crime fighting group with Tech, Rawky and Rose, he still is depressed, but hides it either way. Powers and Abilities Speed: Speed is Spike's main attribute, he can run at light speed or even go over it, it helps him out when escaping things and helps him in certain attacks. Air Tornado: Air Tornado is a speed move which allows Spike to go in a fast tornado vortex which can blow people away or dig depending how powerful the tornado is. Sometimes Spike refers to it as the "Speed Vortex" or the "Whirlwind". Spindash: The Spindash move allows Spike to curl up and roll in a powerful ball. Along with being an attack, it doubles up as a way to gain speed. Homing Attack: This move allows Spike to go fast and also attack, being similar to the Spindash. The way Homing Attack works is Spike jumps up and boosts in the air, boosting and attacking enemies, or just boosting to get speed. Wind Release: Wind Release is when Spike goes fast, his speed can make a wave of wind, big and small. Chaos Abilities (Depends sometimes on equipment): * Chaos Blast * Chaos Spear * Chaos Control * Chaos Cry * Chaos Boom Omnitrix (formerly): The omnitrix allows Spike to acces the DNA and Genetic Structure of aliens, taking their form, abilities and a bit of their instincts. Weaknesses His Father: Spike gets upset when people bring his father up, as its the major cause of his depression. Relationships wip. (relationships sound kinda gay or is it just me?) Trivia Spike has ADHD Spike masks his depression and fears For a hero, he has broken the law * Faking his death * Vandalism * Murder * Breaking and Entering * Theft Alternate Counterparts * Spike the Hedgehog (Anti-World) * Spike the Hedgehog (Future) Category:Locations Category:Team Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Male Category:Characters